


Weapons of Some Distraction [Podfic]

by librarychick_94



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 15:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/pseuds/librarychick_94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"At least it wasn't a Russian mail order bride." Set during those mostly-missing six weeks on Earth in episode 3x10 - The Return, Part 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weapons of Some Distraction [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Weapons of Some Distraction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1633) by [shrift](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrift/pseuds/shrift). 



Length: 28:47

File size: 13.1 MB

Download:[Link to download page (Right-click and save link as)](http://librarychick-94.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Weapons%20of%20Some%20Distraction.mp3)

  


Length: 28:47

File size: 13.1 MB

Download: [Link to download page at audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/weapons-of-some-distraction/)


End file.
